


He is M.I.N.E

by jjyu



Category: unknown - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Insanity, Mentions of Murder, Murder-Suicide, Yandere, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjyu/pseuds/jjyu
Summary: At least until i go I.N.S.A.N.E
Kudos: 4





	He is M.I.N.E

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of murder and torture  
> This some yandere shit i just thought of.

𝑩𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒊𝒔 𝒓𝒆𝒅,  
𝑩𝒓𝒖𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒃𝒍𝒖𝒆,

Again, i see her. That same girl. Acting like innocent. She STOLE what’s mine. You stole him from me. You took advantage of our long distance. YOU STOLE HIM.

𝑯𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒆  
𝑵𝒐𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖.

I can tell no one this. How crazy i’m getting as each day passes by. How i feel as i stare at the boy i adore. How i feel watching the boy i love drift away from me because of YOU. How he brushes me like i am nothing because of YOU.

𝑰𝒇 𝒃𝒚 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆,  
𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆

Haha.  
You are going to regret what you did. You will rue this day forever. You will regret stealing was what MINE.

𝑰’𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒂 𝒌𝒏𝒊𝒇𝒆  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒃 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒂𝒄𝒆

Mmm.. that scent of blood fills the air. It smells nice. Haha, you look prettier with that carved smiled i gave you. 

𝑰𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐𝒏’𝒕,  
𝒀𝒐𝒖’𝒍𝒍 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒗𝒊𝒗𝒆

Huh..? That was a weird thought i had. Tsk, snap outta it, it’s getting late, i have to get home.

𝑨𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒍,  
𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅

“𝘐’𝘮 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 ~ 𝘞𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺?” Grinning at the girl chained to the wall. “ 𝘈𝘸, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥? 𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 ~” 

I carved a smile into her face and stabbed her, many, many times. Then i looked over at the boy i once adored, what a shame. We would’ve been such a happy couple if it weren’t for her.

Well.. we’ll be together now..


End file.
